A whisper in the dark ( Part 1 of the Whisper Series)
by starlightbookworm
Summary: (A re-vamped version of Whisper) Whisper: a rumor or insinuation. That's all she was, a rumour. She was never caught, never seen and most thought of her as a ghost if she existed at all. SCORPIA's best assassin, she has killed countless men and women and now she has one more target: Alex Rider. Alex/OC/Yassen


_Hey guys, so this is a re-vamped version of my story Whisper, upon reading the story (and by reading I mean I made it only about 2 sentences) I realized something that my 15-year-old self never did…. I sucked at writing. However I am older, wiser and a great deal better at writing then I was then and I still enjoy the plot of the story so here is the second attempt at the story. Anyway this is set after the series, Yassen is still alive and Alex is now 17 living a normal(ish) life. _

_Disclaimer- any and all characters/material belonging to Alex Rider does not in any way belong to me ( no matter how much I may wish that it did), all rights belong to Anthony Horowitz. I do however own my characters._

Chapter 1

The sun cast a red glow over the darkening sky creating shadows across the office where a girl sat. Her emotionless violet eyes focused on the manila envelope that lay on top of the desk in front of her before they flickered toward the man that sat behind the desk.

" Your mission is a simple assassination, nothing more, nothing less. However the target is different from others, taking him out quickly would prove to be much too merciful. You are to go undercover, befriend him and then take him out, make him feel betrayal, pain and make him suffer like he has done to all of us. You shall leave for England once the sun sets" the man said his voice like venom and his snake like eyes focused on the girl in front of him.

The girl reached forward and took the envelope before opening it and reading the contents quickly " You sound as if I have already accepted the mission" she said in voice that was much to cold for a girl her age.

The man chuckled " You have no other choice Aria, unless of course you wish for the police to know of your whereabouts, I am sure they would be most pleased to see you" He said calmly earning a simple sigh from the girl.

"Of course, No one says no to SCORPIA do they?" Aria asked looking up and closing the envelope before standing up. This was the fifth time they had forced her into a mission, and to be honest the blackmail was starting to get old. However, she couldn't just walk away… no, no one just walked away from SCORPIA and lived. " It will be good to get off this island anyway, what's the point in living in Italy if I am not allowed to leave this godforsaken island" she said rolling her eyes and glancing over her shoulder at her boss her hand resting on the door handle. The man spoke no words and after a moment she just nodded and opened the door before walking out of the room.

As she walked out into the hall a man walked by her and into the office, it only took a moment to realize it was Yassen and he seemed less then happy.

"Cossack?" she asked but he had already opened and slammed the door, any voices cut off as the door closed and once again she was surrounded by silence. Glancing at the door she just sighed and turned before walking down the hall. Yassen was in all terms her father; he had found her as a young child alone on the streets in Russia. For reasons she and even the man in question himself could not understand he felt drawn to her and so he took her in. As she grew older she began work for SCORPIA despite his attempts to keep her out of his world, he trained her and soon she was the one of the best assassins in the company.

Yassen's POV

He stormed past Aria without a word and into the directors office making sure the door was shut before he spoke.

" Yassen what a surprise" the director's snake like voice spoke

The Russian looked at the director with eyes full of fire " I am her guardian, her missions are supposed to go through me before you give them to her" he said annoyance filling his voice.

The director just looked at Yassen with a calm but ice cold expression unfazed by the Russians outburst " She is not a child anymore Yassen" he said simply only adding fuel to the Russians fire.

" She is only 17 she is anything but a adult" he growled looking the director in the eyes. After a moment he just shook his head and stood up straight " what is her mission?" he asked his voice calmer as he got his emotions in check.

" That is classifi…" the director started but was cut off by Yassen

" Like hell it is classified" he cut in

" A simple assassination really, nothing to get worked up over" the director said calmly.

Yassen looked at him " Why ask her, why not ask me to do the mission?" he asked

" Because I believe your personal connection to the boy may place the mission in jeopardy" The director said simply.

" Personal connection? Who is the target?"

" Alex, Alex Rider" the words were spoken with a smirk and realization flooded the Russians eyes. The boy, The boy he had died to protect was now to be killed by his daughter… fate was cruel.

Aria POV

The sun had gone down and everything was in order. Aria sighed and glanced around her room before looking at her mission again. The contents of the envelope were simple and by the looks of it the mission would be easy. However the target, Alex Rider he was someone who she had heard Yassen speak about on plenty occasions, he was Yassens old partners son. In fact he had almost died saving the boy. It was still a miracle he was alive and that SCORPIA had taken him back and not killed him themselves after what had happened. She had never met Alex but he was famous in SCORPIA, number one on their kill list. He had ruined their plans countless times, killed many members and caused sever humiliation to the company. She didn't like SCORPIA, she never had but she couldn't just leave, so she played her role… this was no different she was just doing her job. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them her emotions were buried, no remorse was seen and once again her 'mask' as she called it was back on. Everyone had to die at some point and this was Alex's turn to die.

_That's the first chapter ( hides behind wall) I know Yassen died but I love him to much to see him dead so he's alive in this story. I know a lot of things are left unanswered, how he survived, why he is working for SCOPRIA, why he took in a child, Who Aria really is … but they will all be answered in due time. _

_For more info here is Aria's character profile as well as her mission assignment. _

_Name: Aria Gregovich ( Aria Vetrov before she was taken in)_

_Code name : Whisper_

_Age: 17_

_Appearance: . _

_Bio: Will be explained more as the story progresses_

_Personality: Aria is haunted by her past, however she is also a trained killer and has learned to hide and bury her true emotions. Sometimes emotions can surface but she is quick to bury them again as having emotions can cause missions to fail. Yassen trained her but instead of riding her of emotions he taught her how to bury them. More of her personality will come to light in the story._

_Mission_

_Alias: Aria Rossin _

_Nationality: Italian_

_Background: Family just moved to England from Italy. Mother died giving birth and father is single. They moved to England due to fathers job. _

_Father: TBA_

_Target: Alex Rider_

_Objective: Befriend the target and then assassinate._


End file.
